


The Guilty Culprit

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Giles knows Xander is guilty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Guilty Culprit  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles, Xander Harris  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Giles knows Xander is guilty.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _“It was you.”_

“It was you.” Giles had known immediately who had taken his red sports car. He slowly turned around to stare at the red faced young man staring back at him. 

Xander gave Giles his most innocent look as he stammered. “But I... uh...I didn’t touch....”

Giles quickly cleaned his glasses. “You parked it in it a different space.”

_Damn._ He had thought he’d been so careful. And then it dawned on him. “You were parked in that same exact spot. I made sure to check...” At the look on Giles’ face Xander stopped talking. He knew he had been had.


End file.
